The present invention relates to the fastening of anti-friction bearings, particularly for fastening a housing to a shaft. One type of housing to be fastened to a shaft is the housing of a bicycle pedal crank. But, this environment of the invention is merely exemplary.
Fastening devices for anti-friction bearings, used on bicycle pedal brackets, for example, are known from German Published Application No. OS. 30 24 546. In that case, simple axial fastening is obtained with the use of locking disks which are seated on a rough section on the outer race of the anti-friction bearing, and the disks come against the front side of the frame bushing. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the borehole of the frame bushing must be very accurately machined for precise radial installation of the bearing.